


One Step, Two Steps, Catch Your Breath And Keep Walking

by Exotic_Deamon, K1mHeechu1



Series: It's a Better Place Since You Came Along!Verse (FR) [3]
Category: GOT7, NCT (Band)
Genre: Adopted Children, Adoption, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Dance, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Parents, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Business, CEO!Johnny, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Fluff, Friendship, M/M, Magnificent Seven AU: ATF, Romance, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Soulmates, The Doctor on His Own
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-05
Updated: 2020-11-05
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:14:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27404116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Exotic_Deamon/pseuds/Exotic_Deamon, https://archiveofourown.org/users/K1mHeechu1/pseuds/K1mHeechu1
Summary: “Tu es notre fils. C’est réel. Tu as deux parents qui feraient absolument tout pour te rendre heureux et une immense famille qui t’aime. Tu es ici, avec nous. »Ou : Les différents manières ont la vie de Jungwoo à changer après avoir été adopté par Johnny et Taeyong. Des  pères sur protecteur, des oncles trop cool et une tonne d’amour.
Relationships: Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten/Qian Kun, Dong Si Cheng | WinWin/Nakamoto Yuta, Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung, Lee Taeyong/Suh Youngho | Johnny, Mark Tuan/Jackson Wang
Series: It's a Better Place Since You Came Along!Verse (FR) [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1811386
Collections: June 2020 Prompt Week





	One Step, Two Steps, Catch Your Breath And Keep Walking

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [One Step, Two Steps, Catch Your Breath And Keep Walking](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24646942) by [K1mHeechu1](https://archiveofourown.org/users/K1mHeechu1/pseuds/K1mHeechu1). 



> Note de l’auteur :  
> Hello! Voici le jour 3 de la Prompt Week et celui que j’ai choisi aujourd’hui est « amour d’enfance ». Je vous recommande grandement de lire les[parties précédentes ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25016182) de cette série pour comprendre ce qu’il se passe ici si c’est votre première lecture dans cette série.  
> Un million de mercis à Swanyu_Tales pour être génial. J’espère que vous apprécierez et on se voit demain pour une nouvelle partie de cette série. 
> 
> Note de la traductrice :  
> Désoler d’avoir mis autan de temps à publier cette suite, mais la reprise des cours et toute cette histoire de corona m’a un peu prise de court…  
> J’espère que ça vous plaira et je promets de publier la suite au plus vite !  
> Et encore un tout grand merci à l’auteur de m’avoir permis de traduire cette histoire. N’hésitez pas à aller laisser un kudos chez elle aussi si l’histoire vous plait.  
> Bonne lecture !

Sa vie avait tellement changée depuis quelques mois, quelques fois Jungwoo pouvait à peine assimiler que ce qu’il vivait était réel. Il avait passé les deux premières années de sa vie dans une famille d’accueil aimante avant de bouger de foyer en foyer pendant plusieurs années, pour toujours finir par retourner à l’orphelinat. Il avait passé des années à entendre qu’il était trop vieux pour être adopter, il s’était donc résigné à passer sept an de plus à vivre entre l’orphelinat et les maisons d’accueil jusqu’à ce qu’a sa majorité.

Mais alors, il rencontra Taeyong. Il avait sincèrement essayé d'amener l'homme à parler aux enfants, sachant que c’est ce que cherchent à faire tous les parents potentiel quand ils visitaient l’orphelinat. Mais il fut surpris quand à la place il s’est assis près de lui.

Peu après on lui a dit qu’une famille voulait l’adopter, et les colis ont commencé à arriver. Il avait sangloté en ouvrant le premier et voyant la photo qui était incluse entre les sucreries et cadeaux. Il les reconnaissait, le gentil monsieur qui lui avait parlé, le premier adulte de toute sa vie qui avait vraiment écouté ce qu’il avait à dire, et le grand monsieur qu’il lui a dit qu’ils devaient y allé.

Ils voulaient de lui. Pas de Somi, de Samuel, ou de Woojin.

Ils voulaient Jungwoo.

Il passa les mois suivants à chérir absolument chaque chose qu’ils lui envoyaient, de la petite babiole et photo jusqu’aux petits mots et dessins, et cadeaux de Noël.

On lui apprit que l’adoption avait été approuvée au début de l’année. Jungwoo se réveillait au milieu de la nuit, son cœur battant la chamade et le corps recouvert de sueur, agrippant la première photo qu’ils lui avaient envoyé, en essayant de se convaincre que cette fois, c’était réel. Ils n’avaient pas demandé d’être maison d’accueil, ils n’avaient pas demandé de lui rendre visite quelques fois. Ils allaient l’adopter. Il allait avoir une maison, il allait être Lee Jungwoo, un garçon de 11 ans avec deux papas et un million d’oncles et cousins.

La nuit avant qu’on vienne le cherché il n’avait pas du tout réussi à s’endormir. Il s’était retourné dans tous les sens et avait essayé de rester silencieux pendant plusieurs heures mais il n’y avait rien d’autre qu’il puisse faire sans réveiller les autres enfants. Il s’était donc levé silencieusement, avait fait son lit, attraper un des livres de mandala que Taeyong et Johnny avaient envoyé dans un de leur colis, un paquet de marqueur pour ensuite quitter la chambre pour la salle commune. Il avait passé des heures à remplir méthodiquement les petites section du mandala, essayant de calmer la monté d’anxiété qui lui serrait douloureusement la poitrine. Le concierge l’avait trouvé quand ils étaient arrivé pour tout préparer pour le petit déjeuné et l’avaient envoyé prendre une douche et se préparer. Il s’était lavé, changé, et avait rassemblé ses affaires pour finir par s’assoir attendant durant des heures que le moment arrive.

Jungwoo ne se rappelait plus trop qu’est ce qui s’est passé entre le moment où Johnny et Taeyong sont arrivés dans la pièce et le moment où ils étaient arrivés chez eux. Il se souvenait des larmes, de la chaleur des câlins et des bras puissants qui entouraient son corps, le faisant se sentir en sécurité pour la première fois depuis des années. Il se souvenait qu’on lui avait demandé si il voulait être adopter et du « oui » qui avait quitté ses lèvres avant que la question ne se termine, des doigts si parcourraient ses cheveux, entrainant avec eux toute l’anxiété qui avait commencé à s’accumuler dans son corps.

Ce qu’il sut ensuite, c’était que sa vie commençait enfin.

Qu’il se réveillerait le matin, au chaud et cosy dans son duvet vert, serrant sa peluche panda que Mark avait insisté pour qu’il reprenne avec quand ils s’étaient rencontré. « Comme ça Mark sera toujours avec hyung. » avait-il dit, et Jungwoo n’avait pas eu d’autre choix que d’accepter le cadeau.

Il se lèverait, se rendrait dans la cuisine toujours vêtu de sa combi toute douce Mickey Mouse que Taeyong avait insisté qu’ils prennent, Jungwoo aimait la porter parce que ça lui tenait chaud et le fessait se sentir désiré.

Il saluerait Taeyong avec un sourire, en essayant de ne pas dérangé l’homme qui terminerai de préparer le petit déjeuné, et donnerait un petit câlin à Johnny avant prendre sa place à table. Il prendrait son petit déjeuné avec ses parents et les écouterait parler de ce qui était prévu pour la journée.

Ils s’étaient mis d’accord pour qu’il suive les cours par correspondance pour le reste de l’année scolaire avant d’intégrer une école plus près de chez eux et de la compagnie. Donc il passait la moitié de la journée dans ses cours avec Yoona, la tutrice que Taeyong et Johnny avaient engagé pour superviser son éducation le reste du semestre, et l’autre moitié faisant gaiement les deux choses qu’il aimait le plus: passer du temps avec sa famille et chanter.

Yoona l’emmenait à la compagnie une fois que les leçons étaient finies, et il passait le reste de la journée à s’amuser, rejoignant parfois le cours de danse de base de Taeyong, parfois suivant Johnny comme son ombre quand il faisait des choix de garde-robe, mais la plus part du temps il chantait avec Doyoung, Jaehyun ou Taeil. Tous les trois aimaient chanter avec lui, et lui était tellement heureux de pouvoir enfin chanté aussi fort qu’il le voulait.

La première fois qu’il avait chanté après avoir été adopté sa voix avait été à peine plus haute qu’un murmure, effrayer de déranger ses nouveaux parents. Mais Johnny avait passé sa tête dans la chambre après avoir frappé à la porte et avait pris sa main pour le guider jusqu’au grand piano dans le living room, il s’était assis et avait tapoté l’espace à côté de lui, lui indiquant de s’assoir aussi. Ensuite il avait commencé à jouer la même chanson que Jungwoo chantait dans sa chambre, hochant la tête de façon encourageante et murmurant les paroles dans un souffle. Jungwoo avait pris une profonde inspiration et avait commencé à chanter. Johnny avait souri largement et ils poursuivirent la chanson jusqu’au bout, la terminant avec élégance avant que des applaudissements tonitruants ne les fassent sursauter de surprise. Ils s’étaient retournés pour trouver Taeyong leur souriant depuis le sofa, les larmes aux yeux.

"

“C’était parfait mon bébé. Tu as une si jolie voix.”

Jungwoo était sûr qu’ils disaient ça uniquement parce qu’il était leur fils à présent, mais il fut surprit quand ils lui offrirent la chance de prendre des cours de chant à la compagnie.

“Bien sûr que tu peux prendre des leçons, chéri.” L’avait rassuré Taeyong alors qu’ils étaient assis au sol pour plier le linge. Ils avaient créé de vrais lien grâce à leur manie pour le nettoyage, obligeant Johnny à secouer la tête avec amusement chaque fois qu'il les trouvait jusqu'au cou dans une armoire, nettoyant ou triant les vêtements ensemble. “ Je parie que tes oncles adoreront t’apprendre à utiliser ta voix pour éviter de l’abimé. De plus ils sont impatient de passer du temps avec toi.”

Et ça s’est révélé être vrai. Tout le monde dans la famille avait été extrêmement accueillant, le faisant se sentir vraiment à sa place.

Il les avait rencontrés petit à petit.

En premier il avait rencontré Taeil et ses fils, Jaemin 3 ans et Jisung âgé de 6 mois qui vivaient dans le même bâtiment, juste deux étages en dessous. Jaemin s’était directement ouvert à lui, lui montrant tous ses jouets préférés et avait commencé à jouer avec. Jungwoo était habituer à être l’enfant le plus âgé de ses environs et avait donc instantanément accepté de passer du temps à jouer avec le tout petit pendant que les adultes les regardaient le visage souriant.

Deux jours après, il avait rencontré Kun, Ten et leur turbulent triplé, Guanheng, Dejun et Yangyang. Les enfants était extatique d’avoir un hyung et de ne plus être les plus vieux de la famille, et Jungwoo avait passé du temps à courir partout dans le parc avec eux, jouant au football et profitant d’être des enfants sans aucun tracas. Ce qu’il n’avait jamais vraiment pu faire avant d’être adopter.

Le jour d’après il avait rencontré la famille de Jaehyun et Doyoung. Alors que Renjun avait tout d’abord été timide, Jeno lui avait immédiatement sauté dessus, le surprenant avec à quel point il paraissait confortable avec les étrangers.

“Jaemin et Jeno sont âme-sœur Woo,” lui avait expliqué Johnny. “Je parie que Jaemin à tout raconté à Jeno sur son gentil hyung, c’est comme ça que Jeno sais qu’il peut te faire confiance. »

Les derniers qu’il avait rencontré c’était Yuta et SiCheng. Le bébé Chenle l’avait regardé avec curiosité avant de décider que son jouet était plus intéressant, faisant rire tout le monde.

Mark avait été curieux, allant directement vers Johnny en babillant en anglais. Jungwoo supposa qu’il avait eu une réponse satisfaisante parce qu’après un moment Mark s’était approcher de lui avec de grands yeux.

“Tu es mon hyung?” Jungwoo acquiesça. “Oncle Johnny est ton Daddy et oncle Taeyong ton Appa?” Jungwoo hésita une seconde avant d’acquiesça encore une fois. Il les appelait toujours, Taeyong-ssi et Johnny-ssi, mais il supposait que c’était vrai, ils l’étaient maintenant après tout, ses parents. “Okay, on va jouer?”

Et ça a été tout. Mark avait pris sa main et ils avaient commencé à jouer avec son set de lego.

Jungwoo ne l’avait pas encore réalisé, mais au moment où ils étaient rentrés chez eux, il put sentir le lien instantané que lui et l'enfant de 4 ans avaient développé. Il enfouit son sourire dans la tête du petit panda en peluche la tête remplie d’émotions chaleureuse.

La première fois qu’il a appelé ses parents par autre chose que leurs noms avait surpris tout le monde, y compris Jungwoo lui-même.

Il s’était réveillé d’un cauchemar en criant, les larmes coulant le long de ses joues, pour retrouver les bras de Johnny autour de son corps et la main de Taeyong caressant doucement ses cheveux. Il sanglota de soulagement en enfouissant son visage dans le cou de Johnny tout en continuant de pleurer.

“Shhh, c’est finit mon bébé. C’était juste un rêve, ça va aller.” Le rassurait la voix de Taeyong, le calmant assez pour qu’il puisse regarder sur le côté-là ou il se tenait à côté de lui.

“Appa…” avait-il marmonné entre ses larmes, le souffle de Taeyong se coupa, le figeant une seconde avant de réagir, s’asseyant à côté de son fils et déposer avec amour un baisé sur sa tête.

“Je suis là mon bébé. Appa est là.”

“Je ne veux pas dormir tout seul… s’il vous plait…. je sais que je suis trop grand pour, mais… est-ce que je peux dormir avec toi et daddy?

“Woo, tu ne seras jamais trop grand pour dormir avec tes parents. Aller, allons au lit.” Johnny le porta facilement, le berçant contre son torse en se dirigeant vers la chambre parental où il déposa Jungwoo au milieu du lit. Taeyong grimpa à sa droite, lui tendant la petite peluche panda et Johnny éteignit la lumière avant de s’installer à sa gauche. Tous les deux lui faisant face, et Jungwoo se retourna pour se collé tout contre Johnny autant que ça pouvait être physiquement possible et serrer étroitement la main de Taeyong.

“J’ai rêvé que tout ça n’était qu’un rêve. que je me réveillais à l’orphelinat. Tout seul. Que vous n’étiez pas mes parents. Que je n’avais pas de famille.” Murmura-t-il, la voix rauque après tous ses pleurs. Taeyong se rapprocha plus près, se gluant au dos de Jungwoo et embrassa l’arrière de sa tête répétitivement.

“Tu es notre fils. C’est réel. Tu as deux parents qui feraient absolument tout pour te rendre heureux et une immense famille qui t’aime. Tu es ici, avec nous. »

Cette nuit-là, Jungwoo s’endormi au son des mots rassurants de Taeyong et au doux fredonnement de Johnny.

* * *

“Jungwoo mon bébé.” Jungwoo leva son regard du mandala qu’il coloriait pour voir Taeyong lui sourire. “Tu penses que tu pourrais aller jusque chez ton oncle Taeil et lui donné ce dossier ? ” Jungwoo recapuchonna le marqueur qu’il utilisait avant de se lever.

“Oui Appa!” Taeyong lui donna le dossier et un gros câlin, le faisant rire et l’étreindre aussi fort que possible en retour.

“Merci mon chéri. Et s’il te plait, ne laisse pas les yeux de chiens battu de Jaemin te convaincre de rester jouer, le diner est presque prêt.”

Il hocha la tête et sautillât jusqu’à atteindre l’entrée et enfilé rapidement ses bottes pour ne pas perdre de temps à nouer ses lacets. Il quitta l’appartement en fermant doucement la porte après être sorti appela l’ascenseur.

Jungwoo pressa le numéro de l’étage de Taeil et se regarda dans le miroir jusqu’à ce que l’ascenseur s’arrête et que la porte ne s’ouvre. Il marcha et sautilla à moitié le long du corridor jusqu’à arriver à la bonne porte et sonna.

La porte s’ouvrit assez rapidement sur un Taeil souriant se tenant devant lui.

“Salut Jungwoo! Comment tu vas?”

“Bonjour oncle Taeil, je vais bien merci.” Taeil ébouriffa ses cheveux faisant élargir son sourire. “Appa m’a demandé de te donner ce dossier.”

“Oh, juste. Merci Woo-yah.”

“Je vais y allé avant que Jaeminnie ne m’entende, Appa a dit que le diner était presque prêt.”

“Fais ça. Je te vois demain à la compagnie. Passe un bon dimanche.”

“Toi aussi oncle Taeil! Bye!!” Il lui fit signe avant de se retourné et s’écrase contre quelqu’un.

“Oh désolé, mon garçon. Tu vas bien?” Il regarda vers le haut pour voir un homme sérieux qui devait avoir l’âge de ses parents le regarder.

“Je suis désolé monsieur, je ne regardais où j’allais.”

“Tu n’as rien Woo-yah?” demanda Taeil, se tenant toujours à sa porte, il acquiesça. “Bonjour, je ne crois pas qu’on se soit rencontré.” 

“Oh, oui, Je suis Jackson. Mon mari, mon fils et moi avons déménagé hier, je venais me présenter.”

“Ravi de vous rencontrer, je suis Moon Taeil et voici mon neveux Jungwoo. Il vit deux étages au-dessus.”

“Bonjour.” Jungwoo s‘inclina poliment, faisant sourire les deux adultes. “Je suis désolé mais je dois y allé ou Appa va s’inquiété. Ravi de vous savoir rencontré Jackson-ssi.”

“Ravi de t’avoir rencontré aussi Jungwoo. Peut-être que la prochaine fois tu pourras faire la connaissance de mon fils, je pense que tu dois avoir à peu près son âge, il pourrait se faire un nouvel ami.” Les yeux de Jungwoo s’écarquillèrent et il tourna son regard vers Taeil, qui laissa échapper un petit rire.

“Rentre à la maison gamin, je vais donner le numéro de ton père à Jackson-ssi pour que vous puissiez vous rencontré.”

Jungwoo hacha la tête et couru vers l’assesseur.

Il rentra à l’intérieur et pressa le bouton de son étage, mais une seconde après, une des portes qui faisaient face à l’ascenseur s’ouvrit et il réussit à apercevoir la personne qui s’y tenait avant que l’ascenseur ne se ferment et ne commence à monter.

Il venait de voir le plus beau garçon de tous les temps.

Jungwoo n’était pas sûr de ne pas l’avoir imaginé.

Il passa l’après-midi entier à jouer avec ses papas, allant au parc, se promenant dans les rues et prenant des photos débile avec eux deux, profitant de son temps en famille, mais l’image du garçon qu’il avait vu toujours en tête.

Il passa la semaine entière à penser à ce garçon..

Le mardi, il n’était vraiment plus sûr de ne pas l’avoir imaginé.

* * *

Il se trouve qu’il n’avait pas imaginé le garçon, parce que quand Johnny ouvrit la porte le samedi suivant, le garçon se tenait juste à côté de Jackson et un autre homme, et il ne pouvait supposer qu’il s’agissait du mari et fils dont Jackson avait parlé la semaine précédente.

Le garçon lui jeta un coup d’œil et hoqueta, tirant frénétiquement sur la chemise de son père, “Papa! C’est le joli garçon dont je t’ai parlé!” Murmura-t-il assez fortement. Assez fortement pour que tout le monde dans la pièce puisse l’entendre, et pour que Johnny plisse des yeux à ces mots.

“Lucas, tu ne penses pas que tu devrais te présenté.” Lui dit Jackson, et Lucas acquiesça.

“Bonjour, mon nom est Wang Lucas. J’ai 12 ans.” Il offrit sa main et Taeyong la lui serra instantanément en s’inclinant à moitié.

“Bonjour Lucas, je suis Lee Taeyong, voici mon mari Johnny.” Il donna un coup d’épaule à Johnny qui fit un mouvement de tête vers lui, ses yeux le fixant avec suspicion.

“Désolé, nous avons vécu quelques années en Amérique et il a oublié le fait de devoir s’incliné. Je suis Mark.”

“Ravi de vous rencontrer, il n’y a pas de problème! Mon chéri, pourquoi tu ne te présenterais pas toi même ?”

Jungwoo se rapprocha et s’inclina respectueusement.

“Ravi de vous rencontrer, je suis Lee Jungwoo.” Mark s’inclina à moitié en retour et Lucas tendit gaiement sa main, Jungwoo regarda vers Taeyong qui lui offrit un sourire et hocha la tête, donc il avança sa main et serra celle de Lucas.

Et les deux haletèrent sous le choc, sautant en arrière et ramenant leurs mains contre leurs propres torses.

Tout le monde se figea et les yeux de Jungwoo s’écarquillèrent à la vue de la petite touche vert émeraude qui était apparue sur la peau de sa main. Il leva le regard et remarqua le large sourire sur le visage de Lucas.

“Tu es mon âme-sœur!” S’exclama le garçon, et Jungwoo acquiesça. Il pouvait voir du coin de l’œil Johnny regarder Lucas comme si il venait de shooter dans un chiot et voler son stylo favoris en même temps, et Taeyong le retenant d’une main.

“Je...Je le suis. Tu es mon âme-sœur.” Jungwoo sourit timidement et hoqueta quand Lucas lui sauta dessus pour l’étreindre étroitement.

Il ferma les yeux et apprécia les étincelles que lui provoquait le fait d’être près de son âme-sœur.

* * *

Il avait gagné deux pères, une famille et une amê-soeur en l’espace de quelques semaines.

Les choses avaient vraiment changé ces derniers mois.

* * *

(“Johnny, baisses d’un ton, tu vas réveiller Jungwoo.”

“Yongie, ce vaurien va me voler mon bébé ! Je ne peux pas le laissé lui brisé le cœur !”

“ Il n’a que 12 ans. Ils ont passé l’après-midi à jouer aux jeux vidéo. Je ne pense pas qu’ils en soient déjà à l’étape cœur brisé.”

“Mais Yongie! Mon bébé! Il va voler me voler mon bébé! Ils ne sont pas autorisé à sortir ensemble avant que Jungwoo aie 35 ans.”

“Et dire que les gens pensent que je suis le dramatique dans ce couple.”)

* * *

_"Un pas, deux, pas prend ton souffle et continue de marché le aussi vite que tu peux, on dirait que c’est loin_

_Quand demain te fait peur, tu peux te reposer contre mon épaule je suis juste à côté de toi, je te réconforterai_

_C’est bon, c’est bon je suis là pour toi"_

**Author's Note:**

> Note de l'auteur:
> 
> Find me on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/K1mHeechu1) (plz, I need more Twitter friends! It'd be nice to have more people to talk to!), [Instagram](https://instagram.com/k1mheechu1/) and [CC](https://curiouscat.qa/K1mHeechu1)
> 
> Note de la traductrice:
> 
> Venez discutez, je mord pas !  
> Sur [Twitter](https://twitter.com/Dolipolie) ou [Twitter](https://www.instagram.com/doli.solanki/?hl=fr)


End file.
